Wild McKinley
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: The Juniors are going camping for three whole days and the glee kids are psyched, except for Kurt who happens to be in a class full of enemies. Barol & Finchel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is kinda based on something that we do for school in 8th grade, I thought that it would be halarious to see Kurt go camping :D

xXx

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Mr. Schue asked as he stood in front of the glee clubbers.

His question was met by cheers.

"Wait," Kurt said, "What's tomorrow?"

"Wild McKinley?" Mr. Schue reminded him, "When we all go camping for three days, we've been talking about it for weeks."

"I thought that was just a joke!" Kurt gasped, "I'm not going camping, it's gross."

"Boys love camping." Brittany pointed out, "Maybe you'll get out there and automatically like it."

"Woah," Santanna put up a hand, "Kurt's a boy?"

"I'll cut you, girl." Mercedes threatened, standing up for her best friend.

"You'd better get packing, Hummel." Puck smirked.

"How did you not know that this was real?" Finn laughed.

Kurt crossed his arms and pouted, "I hate camping."

"It will be fun, Kurt." Mr. Schue assured him, "Trust me."

Kurt didn't agree. He had been camping only one other time, that was with his aunt and her girlfriend when he was seven. Kurt had to sleep in a tent and woke up to find a racoon right beside him. Ever since that day he never went camping again and he hated racoons.

"So you guys will just go straight to homeroom first hour and-" Mr. Schue stopped as Rachel's hand shot up, "Yes Rachel?"

"Will we be with our homeroom class the whole time?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Mr. Schue answered.

Kurt groaned and everyone knew why. He was the only one who didn't have another glee clubber in his homeroom, instead he was stuck with the hockey and football jocks. "This just keeps getting worse, I think I'm gonna get a three day sickness tomorrow."

"If you miss it then your grades automatically go down one letter in every class." Mr. Schue informed him.

"What?" Santanna was actually planning on skipping, "That's stupid."

"Just stand by the teacher and you'll be okay." Mr. Schue advised Kurt, "Mrs. Lions loves you."

Kurt sighed and nodded. He still had a bad feeling about this camping trip.

Mr. Schue continued, "Plus you guys will all see each other at lunch and free times, which we'll need to practice for the end of camp concert."

The classroom buzzed with a mix of joy and anxiety. They had a chance to show how good they were, but what if they blew it?

Kurt didn't care, he was more worried about what the jocks would do to him and racoons.

xXx

"Come on, Kurt!" Finn called excitedly from the front door. He had his overstuffed backpack strapped to his shoulders and a safari hat on.

"I'm coming!" Kurt hauled his two bags over to Finn.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled then came running into the entry way with Carol, "One bag."

Kurt sighed and tossed his bag full of moisturizers and whatnot, "If I get a pimple I'm blaming- Why are you guys wearing backpacks?" Kurt noticed the bags hanging off the couple's shoulders.

"We're chaperoning!" Carol squealed, "Isn't this so exciting?"

Finn's enthusiasm just increased, "Yeah, now you guys can protect Kurt!"

"What?" Burt's smiled disappeared, "Why does Kurt need protection?"

"His whole homeroom hates him." Finn said, still excited.

"No they don't, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it dad."

"Let's go!" Finn jumped up and down, his backpack made it quite awkward to do of course.

The family piled into Burt's pickup (Kurt and Finn had to get in the truck bed to Finn's excitement and Kurt's dismay) and made their way to McKinley.

"Okay," Carol said to Burt, "I'll go with Kurt and you go with Finn."

"Alright," Burt gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, ignoring the 'ew's from the two teens. "See you later."

Kurt slumped into one of the desks in his homeroom. There used to be seating charts, but no one ever followed them so Kurt's seat was taken.

Carol sat down in the desk behind Kurt, "Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." Kurt sighed and propped his head up on his hand. Kurt ignored the piece of paper that someone chucked at the side of his head.

"Hey," Carol frowned as she picked the crumpled paper off the ground, "That was rude." She uncrumpled it and read what was written on it to herself. Kurt noticed her face go a little pale, "Uh, let's just throw this away." She quickly chucked it into the recycling bin and sat back down giving Kurt a concerned look.

Obviously the next three days weren't going to go so well.

xXx

Burt recognized a lot of Finn's classmates from when they visited him or Kurt at their house. He rcalled some of their names. Puck, Sam, Quinn, Artie, and Rachel. Finn went over to talk to his friends as Burt observed the other classmates.

Most of the kids were either sitting on desks texting, throwing stuff, loudly talking to friends, or making out. Burt felt slightly out of place until he noticed Mr. Schuester talking to their teacher. He walked over to join in the conversation.

"Yeah," Mr. K, Finn's homeroom teacher, was saying, "She is pretty scary."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel." Mr. Schue smiled, "Or is it Hummel-Hudson or what?"

"Burt will be fine." Burt smiled as he shook Mr. Schue's hand.

"Thank you for volunteering, Burt." Mr. K pulled a necklace with an ID card attatched to it, "Here you go."

Burt accepted the ID and put it around his neck. Hopefully his day would pick up when they got to the camp.

xXx

A/N: Sooooo what do you think? I can't wait to get to some of the things I'm planning 8D REVIEW AND I WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY! 


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany was wrong about automatically liking camping. First of all, Kurt's shoulder was already aching from his backpack (and he only brought necesities) and he just knew that he was going to get hat hair. Bad hair was the price he paid for not getting ticks, it wasn't worth it. Also Kurt had already been tripped two times and the girls in his class kept asking if he was on his period too.

"Why aren't the other kids nice to you?" Carol was playing dumb.

"You know why." Kurt muttered as he looked longingly at the other homeroom classes with his friends in them.

Carol sighed as she seemed to accept that fact, "Just tell me if they give you too hard of a time."

"Okay," Mrs. Lions clapped her hands together, "Let's group up, one group will go with me and the other with Mrs. Hummel-Hudson."

"I call Mrs. H." Azimio raised a hand slightly. Turns out the entire football team used to hand out at Finn's house and loved his mom.

Karofsky followed his best friend's lead, along with a few girls who weren't done asking Kurt about what he put in his hair.

"I'll just go with Mrs. Lions." Kurt tried to speed walk over to his teacher, but stopped when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back.

"Why don't you want to be in your mom's group?" A blond girl asked as her boyfriend released Kurt's shirt and recieved an 'I will cut you' glare.

"Carol isn't my mom." Kurt pointed out.

"That's so mean!" The blond squealed, "Why are you so mean to your mom?"

"Honey," Carol spoke up, "he's just my step-son."

"She's still your mom." The blond turned and marched away, followed by her boyfriend.

"I don't want to be on the same team as him." Kurt sighed.

Carol understood who he was talking about.

"That hurts my feelings, Kurt." Karofsky smirked, "You know how much that hurts, don't you? A lot."

His friends laughed a little at their leader's sarcasm.

"I'll bet it does." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Now," Mrs. Lions announced, "we're going to tour the camp site all morning then we'll have lunch and start with the activities. See you all later."

"Bye, Kurt!" Kurt heard Mercedes yell as she linked arms with Tina and looked back at their teacher.

The tour wouldn't have been so bad if there hadn't been that exremely steep hill that took seconds to go down and what felt like forever to go up. Unfortunately, they all had to walk back up it to take a bathroom break after a girl told Carol that it was her time of the month.

Kurt's legs were sore by the time he got up the hill. The other neanderthals raced up it to impress the three girls that were in their group.

"Clearly they havn't heard of elevators," Kurt paused before adding, "Or stairs."

Carol chuckled at her out of breath step-son, "This is good for you."

"Oh, yeah," Kurt replied sarcastically, "until it gives me a heart attack. I have a family history of heart problems, I could keel over any day now."

"Don't even joke about that." Carol frowned, clearly thinking about Burt's heart attack.

"Sorry." Kurt didn't exactly enjoy the subject either, especially knowing that heart problems did run in the family.

"Done!" All three of the girls came skipping towards the rest of the group.

Kurt groaned and turned to walk down the hill. From behind him he heard, "Here, let me help you with that." Then he felt someone push him and began to fall.

Okay, first of all, falling down hills that big, hurts. Secondly, it's a really good way to get someone suspended. Azimio was sent home early after that. Luckily, Kurt didn't break anything, but he did have to limp back up the hill at lunch time and had some bruises that would require far more cover up than he had.

xXx

"What the heck happened to you?" Mercedes asked as Kurt plopped down at the picnic table with the rest of the glee club.

"I hate camping." Kurt muttered.

"What happened?" Tina pried.

"Let's just say," Kurt replied, "I don't like hills and they don't like me."

"Aww," Mercedes cooed, "Poor, boo."

"Now we'll be able to easily defeat your class in the teamwork challenges." Puck smiled, "We're going to kick all kinds of ass."

"Teamwork?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's to build relationships." Rachel joined in the conversation, "We could really learn something that will help us work together for sectionals next year."

"I'm not going to do anything 'teamwork' related with those idiots." Kurt guestured over to the table where the football/hockey players were being obnoxious.

"Well too bad," Puck said, "they'll want to win the grand prize even if they have to force you to help them."

"And this legendary grand prize is..." Kurt wondered.

"A whole free day." Mercedes filled Kurt in, "And you better back off Puckerman, because we're going to win that prize."

"It's on Jones." Puck challenged.

And so the games began.

xXx

It turns out that being on a team full of giant football players pays off, especially when the game they were playing was capture the flags.

"This is a tournament." Mr. Jacobs (yes, Kurt had already asked if he was related to Marc... nope) announced, "The rules are, no tackling or violence of any kind," He aimed that at Kurt's homeroom class, "everyone must turn in at least one flag. We'll be keeping track of who scores. Also, everyone must play fair, if you're tagged then go back to your side. Have fun!"

Kurt's homeroom was put up against Mrs. Fairwell's homeroom first. Every time a football player came near one of the other students they would chicken out and run away. Half of her class practically had nervous breakdowns by the end of the match.

Kurt got to walk around and talk with other homerooms as the other teams went up against each other. The final four were Kurt's homeroom, Finn's homeroom and two other homerooms.

It didn't take long for Kurt's homeroom to completely destroy the opposing team. Even the three girls had scored and they weren't scary what so ever. Finn's team ended up winning their match and it was down to their two teams.

"Kurt still needs to score or else they'll be disqualified." Artie was assigned to keeping track of who scored.

There was no way that Kurt was running over to retrieve their flag. A few people on Finn's team had been tackling, of course the teachers never seemed to see.

"Go Hummel." A football player glared at Kurt as he stood in front of their flag examining his nails.

"I'd rather not." Kurt replied simply. He didn't even bother to help them as they formed a plan.

Kurt looked up from his nails as he sensed someone looming over him and saw Karofsky with a creepy smile on his face that told Kurt he was up to something. Kurt screamed a little as Karofsky threw him over his sholder and began to run towards the opposing team's flag, flanked by his muscular teammates. Kurt tried to kick the bigger boy, but it didn't seem to effect him.

Karofsky shoved the enemy flag into Kurt's hand and began to run back to their flag. By the time they got to their base and Kurt dropped the flag making his team the winners, Finn was angrily following and demanding that they put his brother down.

Kurt ended up being dropped on the ground as his team left to celebrate.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she joined him on the field.

"I feel violated." Kurt joked as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

"I can't believe they did that." Sam was cracking up.

"Well they did and it messed up my hair even worse." Kurt fixed his hair a little, "I think I want to go home, that was utterly terrifying."

"Not yet it isn't." Mercedes pointed towards where Karofsky stood and where Burt was aproaching him. Burt was pissed.

xXx

A/N: What do you think about this so far? I'm sooooooooo excited to get to the next chap that I'm going to write it and post it tonight if I get at least three reviews (I'm shooting pretty high here aren't I?) THANKS FOR MY 4 REVIEWS THAT'S A LOT BY MY STANDARDS! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry bout not updating in forever! I've been uber busy. ok time for update!

Dave recognized the terrifyingly angry man stomping towards him. How could tiny, innocent Kurt have such a giant, intimidating father?

"Uh..." Was all Dave could get out as the fuming man stood before him.

"If you ever touch my kid again, I am going to-" Burt was cut off.

"Ohmygosh, dad!" Kurt came speeding over to his father and tried to pull him away, "Please, I told you it's fine."

"No it isn't, Kurt." Burt growled, "This needs to stop."

"Do you want to have another heart attack?" Kurt's tone went from pleading to angry, "I don't think I'd like being an orphan very much."

Burt looked from his son to his son's tormentor then gave one last threatening glare to Dave before walking away. Kurt sighed in relief and followed his dad, not even bothering to look at Dave. That hurt. Why couldn't he spare him a passing glance at least? Dave knew that he had screwed up any chance of them being together, but couldn't they just be friends? Of course they couldn't, David Karofsky could never be 'just friends' with Kurt Hummel. It was all or nothing.

xXx

Wes walked into Blaine's dorm room to see his best friend spralled across his bed, "Missing Kurt?" Wes smiled at his hopeless room-mate.

"They don't allow cell phones during the day." Blaine sighed.

"I know what will cheer you up." Wes smiled and held up a bag of Redvines.

Blaine blushed, "That is a horrible joke, Wes, thank God I got Kurt to promise not to watch that!"

"Aw man," Wes said, "Kurt would have loved that."

Blaine and Wes ended up eating the entire bag of Redvines, "We should perform there." Blaine thought aloud.

"Ooh," Wes smiled, "Spontanious. I mean I know you epicly fail in the romance department, but you can still be spontanious."

Blaine suddenly perked up, "Okay, I'm happy once more!"

Wes shook his head as Blaine darted out of the room. That boy was hopeless without his boyfriend.

xXx

After the many arguments over weather or not it was fair to carry a teammate were over, Kurt's team was in the lead with two points, followed by Finn's who had one point.

Everyone had gotten into groups of five for the scavenger hunt. Kurt was immediately swept into the group of three girls and Dave, who had seemed pretty lonely since Azimio had left.

"So," One of the girls, Hannah, linked an arm through Kurt's, "have you ever thought about becoming a tranny?"

Kurt sighed as another girl, Kylie, linked her arm through his free one, "Honestly, what do you put in your hair?"

"I heard you kissed Brit," The blond from earlier, Sarah, joined in as she walked backwards slightly in front of them. "I think you looked hot that week."

The other girls giggled at the thought of Butch!Kurt.

"Can we just finish this?" Karofsky growled.

"Please." Kurt shook the girls off of him and ran a little bit ahead of them.

"I found a corn!" Sarah squealed.

"You mean an acorn?" Kurt asked.

"This is so stupid." Dave groaned.

"Well I'm sorry that we can't shoot small, helpless animals or beat up innocent bystanders." Kurt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That's the whole reason I came." Dave joked. Kurt wasn't amused.

It was pretty much silent other than the girls debating weather Kurt was wearing Marc Jacobs or Armani and the sound of snapping twigs.

"It's McQueen ok?" Kurt snapped at the girls.

"Oh!" Hannah exclaimed, "I though I recognized it!"

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt heard a familiar voice call and looked over to see Finn waving wildly at him, "Look, I found a corn!"

The girls giggled and waved flirtatiously at Puck who was right next to Finn.

"That's just great, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother.

"See ya later, bro!" Finn waved again then ran to catch up with the rest of his group.

"Why is Hudson such an-" Dave stopped when Kurt sent him a glare that said 'Finish that sentence and I'll cut you!', "Who peed in your cheerios?" he muttered.

"Let's just get this over with." Kurt marched ahead of the group angrily, leaving Dave regretting making a comment about Finn.

xXx

"Finn!" Rachel yelled as she chased after her boyfriend and friends from glee, "Wait up!"

"Oh, god," Quinn whispered, "keep walking!"

Finn didn't really like the way Quinn acted towards Rachel. Sure Rachel was bossy and self centered and could be pretty mean and could probably talk less, but she was confident, Finn liked that in a woman.

"I have a list of song choices ready here." Rachel pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Rachel," Finn didn't want to hurt her feelings, how could he put this nicely? "I don't want to talk about glee right now, this is like a break from that."

Rachel stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "Yet another glee club member not willing to pull his own weight."

"Well that's all you ever talk about." Finn pointed out, "That and how untalented everyone else is."

"Well," Rachel pouted, "I'm sorry that I bother you so much." Then she performed a famous Rachel Berry storm out... well it was more of a storm away.

"Rach-" Finn was about to go after her, but Quinn put a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Quinn assured him, "She's being irrational today, like always."

"I guess she'll calm down." Finn sighed.

"Maybe she'll do you a favor and break up with you." Puck smirked.

"I don't want her to break up with me." Finn protested.

"What's wrong with you?" Puck asked.

Finn frowned, why did everyone hate his poor girlfriend so much?

xXx

"Kurt," Dave panted as he tried to keep up with the smaller boy, "Slow down. Didn't you break your foot or something earlier?"

"The girls are having no trouble keeping up." Kurt insisted without looking back.

"We lost the girls ten minutes ago!" Dave gasped.

Kurt stopped abruptly and looked behind him, "Oh... I hope they get eaten by a bear or something."

"Oh, God," Dave looked around worridly, "There are bears here?"

"Yeah," Kurt smirked, "and I hope they eat you, too."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Dave asked, a little embarrassed by the slight vulnerability in his voice.

"I'm mean?" Kurt put his hands on his hips, "Your the one torturing me every chance you get."

"I said I was sorry and I stopped." Dave pointed out.

"Then started again!" Kurt replied.

"Well... I said sorry!" Dave said as if that made up for it.

"Whatever," Kurt turned and started walking away again, "just leave me al-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence when he felt a pain in his ankle, as if someone had just stabbed him. He let out a bit of a surprised scream when he saw that a snake had just bitten him.

Dave didn't realize what had happened until he saw the snake slithering away, "I think that snake was poisonous."

"W-what?" Kurt gasped as he sat on the ground and examined his ankle.

"Yeah," Dave nodded, "we learned about them in science, they're actually extremely poisonous. I should probably go get help."

"Well duh!" Kurt was clearly panicking, "Oh, God, I'm gonna die. I can feel it."

"Oh really?" Dave asked, "I heard the poison acts quickly, too."

"Well don't just stand there!" Kurt said nervously, "Get help!"

"I don't think I will." Dave smirked and sat on the ground in front of Kurt.

"W-what?" Kurt blinked.

"I don't think it'll help," Dave shrugged, "the damage is done."

Kurt layed down on the ground, something he would normally never do considering all of the dirt down there. "I'm gonna die." He said dramatically, "I know it. It's happening."

Dave stood up and stared down at him, "Okay, I'll get help now. But I want you to know something before you die."

"Mmmhmm?" Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"That was a gardener snake."

xXx

A/N: Poor Chris didn't get his well-deserved Emmy at the "Modern Family Awards" last night! and I have to miss Glee tomorrow cuz of band and I'll have to watch it later that night (Its recording :D) but... I CANT FREAKING WAAAAAAAAAIT! Did you like the whole snake debacle? I thought it was a pretty close call. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm jumping all over the place, but I fully intend to finish all of my fics plus my novel I'm working on this summer. I will update Letter and Phantom tomorrow and maybe even Fun With the Warblers despite my newfound love of the Kurtofsky relationship.

xXx

"I hate you." Kurt growled, arms crossed, as they made it back to the camp.

"I know," Dave sighed, "You've told me this... seventy-eight times!

"What happened, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester had overheard them.

"Kurt got bitten by a little snake and he blames me." David explained.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You told me I was going to die, no wonder I blame you, I was about to have a panic attack."

"Let me see." Mr. Schue said.

Kurt pulled up one leg of his very tight pants to reveil two small holes in his ankle.

"Ouch, what happened?" Carole asked as she joined them.

"Oh hey Mrs. Hudmel," David was proud of the combination of last names that he had come up with, "we found all of the stuff, but I think the girls got eaten by a bear."

"Bears don't eat people, Dave." Carole was vaguely reminded of her son by his comment. "I hope whatever bit you wasn't poisonous."

"It was just a garden snake." Dave waved a hand.

"Yeah," Kurt muttered, "I'm going to have it's head by the end of this camping trip."

Carole and Mr. Schue chuckled. Mr. Schue checked his watch, "Okay, we have a giant hill to walk up and we'd better hurry because I saw a couple of other classes headed towards the meeting area."

"Oh, hell no!" Dave glared and started running uphill, "Come on, Kurt."

Kurt tried to keep up with him, but apparently all those hockey and football practices had payed off because Karofsky ran the whole way up the hill.

"Karofsky," Kurt gasped as he made it to the top of the hill, "Slow down, my chest hurts."

"Who's outta shape now?" Karofsky smirked.

"Whatever." Kurt growled and caught up to the larger boy. Carole and Mr. Schue were still making their way up the hill at a leisurely pace.

Karofsky manhandled a group of scrawny tech geeks who had almost gotten to the meeting place and handed the camp counselor the bag of items that he and Kurt (but mainly Kurt), had found in the forest. Kurt appologized to the group and they all gave him sympathetic looks.

"Another five points for Lions' class!" Karofsky cheered and gave Kurt a pat on the back that almost took him off of his feet.

"Yeah, well, now I have to sit down before I die." Kurt held a hand to his chest and strutted away to the lunch area to sit at a picnic table.

xXx

Rachel chased after Finn and Puck as they rushed uphill to the meeting zone. "Finn! Wait up!" She called at him. Quinn and Mike were taking their time going up the hill, exhausted after trying to keep up with Finn's constant hyperactive persuits.

At the top of the hill they recieved three points for coming in third and Finn proudly swaggered over to Kurt who was sitting alone at a picnic table. Rachel finally caught up to him and scolded him for leaving her.

"How'd it go, man?" Finn asked Kurt.

"I want to go home still." Kurt groaned. "It's only one o'clock and I don't think that I can take another activity with my homeroom, they're insufferable."

"I don't know what that means, but good for them." Finn smiled cheerfully, "Aren't you having fun?"

Kurt glared at him, "What do you think? So far I've been manhandled, dropped on the ground, harassed about my hair product, and convinced that I was going to die. But yeah, I'm totally having fun."

Finn didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice, "That's great, man, you're so positive."

Kurt resisted the urge to do a facepalm. "Thanks."

"Hey white boy, Rach, Frankenteen." Mercedes called as she walked up to them arm linked with Tina's.

"Do any of you know what the next activity is?" Tina wondered.

"I think we're about to find out." Kurt motioned to the counselor who had clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone grab a partner from your homeroom and follow your chaperones and teachers." The counselor ordered.

Kurt felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was Karofsky. "Hello, partner." Dave said cheerfully.

"What makes you think I want to be your partner?" Kurt questioned.

"Well," Dave sighed, "You did get my best friend suspended so you owe me."

"He got himself expelled." Kurt insisted. "And I am tired of being injured so I don't want to be your partner."

"No harm will come of you for the next three days," David said, "I promise."

"How is your word any good to me?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just trust me." Karofsky pleaded, "I'm risking harassment here."

"Well, I didn't ask you to." Kurt crossed his arms.

"I'm just such a good guy that you don't have to." Dave smiled and dragged Kurt after their teacher and Carole.

The challenge was to see which group could start a fire in under fifteen minutes. Any group that could do it earned a point for their team. Dave told Kurt to get dry leaves and whatnot and Kurt begrudgingly complied.

When Kurt got back he dumped his findings in a pile followed by Dave who added to it. "Okay, let's make a fire." Dave enthused.

Kurt stood watching Karofsky kneel on the ground and arrange their assorted twigs and leaves into a pile. He looked around quickly then dug in his pocket. Kurt felt alarmed as David pulled out a pocket knife then quickly put it back in his other pocket. Finally he pulled out a lighter.

"That's cheating!" Kurt hissed.

David shrugged.

"Why do you even have a lighter?" Kurt questioned.

"I smoke." Dave admitted unashamed as he lit the pile on fire then put the lighter back in his pocket.

"Ew, do you know what that does to your teeth?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard this lecture before." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's true." Kurt insisted, "And it's murder on your vocal cords."

"I don't sing, I'm fine." Dave replied as he got one of the chaperone's attention to recieve their point.

"Well, good luck fueling your sick addiction here." Kurt retorted.

"Whatever." David muttered.

"Just think about what your teeth will look like." Kurt brought up again.

"Can you just drop this?" Karofsky was starting to get annoyed. He was almost emarassed that Kurt knew, he felt disgusting for some reason.

"I'm just saying," Kurt shrugged, "I've seen what smokers' teeth look like, it's gross."

"Well, you're making me need a cigerette right now." Karofsky growled.

"I'm going to walk away now." Kurt stated, "I know by just standing here I'm being exposed to secondhand smoke." He crossed his arms and stalked off.

Karofsky shook his head and snuck away to fufill his craving and, for some reason, hoping to God that Kurt didn't notice.

xXx

A/N: Okay, now that that's outta my system, I should sleep because I have semesters tomorrow :P I took a nap earlier so I wasn't tired until now. Is it weired that I like to sleep in my closet sometimes? Well, try to review puh-leeeaaase? 


End file.
